Genésis
by Dryadeh
Summary: Porque ahora era el ángel el que temía al demonio. Ruby/Castiel. Spoilers del 4x03.


**Advertencias**: Este fic contiene spoilers del 4x03. Pareja Ruby/Castiel.

* * *

**Génesis**

"_Son ángeles. Yo soy un demonio. No les va importar si estoy siendo útil"._

-Ruby 4x02-

Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza al pomo de la puerta que acababa de cerrar al reconocer una presencia en su habitación de motel. Había alguien, a su espalda, emanando un poder elemental tan radicalmente opuesto al suyo que contaminaba el aire y éste se infectaba a su alrededor. Ardía en el cuerpo, debajo de la piel, directamente sobre la carne, royéndola poco a poco.

Ruby supo quién era ya antes de volverse hacia a él. Antes de que sus ojos, negros, se posaran sobre su envoltura humana. Sólo la vaina de la espada de Dios.

Pensó, con el cuerpo rígido por un temor instintivo en su especie, que su aspecto era demasiado corriente para ser un ángel. Parecía un funcionario que llevaba un par de día sin pasar por casa, con su gabardina gris, la corbata aflojada y el traje arrugado. En su rostro de facciones hieráticas sólo se movían sus ojos, vigilándola. Azules, tan azules como el cielo al que Ruby nunca podría acceder.

Estaba estático, a sólo unos pasos de ella, con los brazos extendidos y las manos abiertas. Impasible, calmado. Casi etéreo.

Y a pesar de la paz en su rostro, Ruby imaginaba por qué estaba ahí: para enviarla de vuelta al infierno, sin perros, sin tratos ni trucos. Sino con un poder tal, que sólo le podía haber sido concedido por un Dios. Y eso la aterraba más que la perspectiva de regresar al averno.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­— Buen truco el de enviar a Dean a haceros el trabajo sucio, Castiel — pronunció confiando en que su voz no sonara tan bañada en miedo como creía.

Castiel no respondió de inmediato, sólo permaneció observándola con esos ojos insultantemente límpidos durante un largo rato, analizándola como si fuera una bestia de circo. Inverosímil, horrible y misteriosamente fascinante. Entonces ladeó ligeramente el rostro y separó los labios.

— No sabes lo peligroso que es lo que tú y Sam Winchester estáis haciendo, demonio — habló despacio y bajo, pronunciando cada palabra con cuidado, como si dudara de que su interlocutor pudiera entenderle. Su voz era densa y grave, empapada de un timbre categórico y firme que a ella le sonaba a amenaza.

_Y cada sílaba la hacía consciente de la ridícula facilidad con que él podría destruirla._

Pero Ruby había pasado una eternidad en la oscuridad, sintiéndose vulnerable y despreciable. Había aprendido a no dejar ver su temor para sobrevivir. Así que dio un paso adelante, cruzando la línea invisible que separaba el cielo del infierno, deteniéndose en la nada de un limbo miedo y poder.

Y dónde había angustia y temor, sólo dejaba ver aplomo y desdén.

— Él no está haciendo nada malo —contestó con una agresividad que no podía ocultar —Aunque debe ser muy duro para ti y tu gente no poder derrotar a un simple humano. Debe de darte en tu orgullo de querubín.

El ángel permaneció imperturbable, invulnerable al sarcasmo y el desprecio. Pero en sus ojos brotó una frágil pluma de interés, tan desapasionado como su expresión.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, demonio?

Ruby hizo una mueca al oír el modo tan arcaico en que pronunciaba su condición. No la consideraba un ser vivo y autónomo, con nombre e identidad propia. Sólo era un _demonio_, una condenada más, juzgada por su Señor y castigada.

— Sé que tú y los tuyos le tenéis miedo porque nunca habéis visto a nadie como él —le arrojó a la cara, los labios torciéndose en el esbozo de una afilada sonrisa de satisfacción. La voz, temblando en una confusa mezcla de orgullo fiero y desafío.

Se produjo otra pausa, ominosa, expectante, en la que sus miradas se sostuvieron en un diálogo sin palabras. La de la demonio dura y defensiva, la del ángel reflexiva e invasiva. Una lucha de voluntades en la que Ruby llevaba las de perder.

—Tampoco había visto a otro demonio como tú antes. Los de tu especie te repudian y tú les cazas —advirtió, y había curiosidad e incomprensión en sus palabras —¿Qué papel juegas tú en esta guerra? ¿De qué bando formas parte?

Ahí estaba, esa necesidad de dividir el mundo en _bueno_ o _malo_ de todos aquellos que creían poseer una autoridad moral otorgada por su Dios. Una visión bidimensional en la que Ruby no encajaba, como la pieza de un puzzle único e irrepetible.

— No creo en tu Dios ni tampoco en Lucifer, y no formo parte de ningún bando —le espetó ella, con un furioso deleite — Yo sólo estoy del lado de Sam.

Vio la manera en que Castiel la miraba, como si fuera una ecuación que sin resolver en el acertijo matemático creado por Dios. Percibió como leía en los jirones desgastados de su alma calcinada, sorprendido de que estuviera ahí. Entrando más hondo de lo que nadie, santo o pecador, había llegado jamás.

Haciéndola sentir _desnuda_ y más humana que nunca.

— ¿Por qué?

Ninguna vez esa pregunta había estado cargada de tal intención de comprenderla a un nivel tan íntimo como doloroso. Y eso la asustaba más que el fuego perpetuo del infierno, así que reaccionó como un animal herido.

_Atacando para defenderse._

— Porque Sam es el único que puede ganar esta guerra y empiezas a darte cuenta. Porque ni tú ni los tuyos, con vuestro rumor de alas y vuestras brillantes aureolas, tenéis nada que hacer contra lo que se avecina.

Otro silencio interminable aderezado con la mirada incisiva de Castiel y el instinto suicida de quien prefiere caer a doblegarse.

—_Adelante_. Supongo que no has venido hasta aquí para charlar mientras tomamos un poco de té y pastas, así que hazlo de una vez —le provocó —Fúndeme los ojos o envíame de vuelta al infierno. Sam sabrá apañárselas sin mí, le he entrenado bien —Ruby descruzó los brazos, dejando su pecho expuesto y retándole con la mirada, aguardando, espoleándole para acabar con ella.

Castiel aguardó unos segundos. Entonces su expresión mutó hacia una efigie de misericordia innata mientras avanzaba hacia ella, escarchando el aire con el aliento del Señor, paso a paso, hasta que Ruby no respiraba oxígeno sino astillas de hielo punzante. Un murmullo ininteligible llenó sus oídos cuando el ángel se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y alzó la mano con los dedos extendidos, mostrándole la palma. La paró a la altura de su frente y mientras todo se volvía confuso y violento a su alrededor, mientras la habitación del motel de carretera al que había ido siguiendo a Sam para continuar entrenándole a espaldas de Dean se convertía en un remolino de muebles y papel descascarillado, Ruby vio los labios del ángel de la muerte susurrándole como un amante, su mirada triste absorbiéndole la vida. Su propio rostro reflejado en sus pupilas, llorando lágrimas de sangre.

Se oyó un sonido cortante, como un látigo restallando, y todo volvió atrás como si alguien hubiera rebobinado la escena. La mirada triste se sofocó, los labios del ángel de la muerte callaron, la habitación de motel dejó de girar, el murmullo cesó y el aire se derritió. Y la imagen se congeló en la mirada de desconcierto de Castiel, en la mano de la demonio hundiéndole una daga en el corazón con todas sus fuerzas. En el centro de esa imagen un núcleo de energía electroestática pareció brotar y explosionó, separándolos y enviándoles a extremos opuestos de la habitación.

Ruby se golpeó contra una pared y ahogó un gruñido de dolor mientras se incorporaba con rapidez. Notó gotas de sangre espesa y caliente resbalándole por los pómulos, y se las limpió con una mano sin romper el contacto visual con Castielo.

Él estaba frente a ella, apoyado contra un espejo de pared, con los ojos y los labios abiertos de sorpresa y el mango nacarado de una daga sobresaliéndole en el centro justo del pecho. No se movió durante unos segundos, después alargó su mano y se extrajo la daga del cuerpo, impoluta. La dejó caer al suelo y en un parpadeo estaba casi sobre Ruby, llenando toda la habitación con la sombra de sus cándidas alas.

—Lo lamento, demonio –pronunció, neutral —pero debo cumplir mi cometido. Debo enviar de vuelta tu alma corrupta.

El tono desapasionado de quien está aplicando la justicia de Dios; la frialdad de quien enjuicia y condena y la tibia compasión de un ser superior se mezclaron en su voz y arañaron los restos del alma de Ruby como ácido corrosivo. Así, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos reanudaban su llanto de sangre, alargó las manos hacia el rostro bendito del ángel e ignoró el ardor en sus yemas cuando entró en contacto con algo tan puro. Y quiso hacerle sentir sucio, inhumano, carroña como ella. Quiso mancillar su inmaculado espíritu y emponzoñar sus creencias. Quiso marcarle, marcarle como ningún Dios podría hacerlo. Un último pecado –_capitales, todos_ –antes de morir.

Así que le besó.

Castiel la sintió aplastarse contra su boca, mordiéndole las comisuras, pasándole la lengua por los labios y empujando contra él. Clavándole las uñas en pómulos y mejillas, con tanto deseo de vapulear, de herirle, que podría atravesarle la piel. Con tanta fuerza y fiereza como para llevarle al infierno con ella si hacía falta.

Y sintió como si las cadenas de su devoción a Dios se soltaran y antes sus ojos, abiertos al límite del aturdimiento sobrehumano, sus manos se elevaran hacia el cuerpo del pecado original. Sin presionar ni agarrar su cintura, sólo posadas allí, como si su vaina buscara por razones ajenas a él una cercanía que le resultaba incomprensible y desconocida. Que cosquilleaba en sus dedos y les transmitía un calor que se propagaba como un fuego infernal por el interior de su ser hasta incendiar lo más hondo de su aliento angelical.

Fue entonces, cuando el fuego se extendió de norte a sur por su cuerpo, cuando la lengua de la demonio se abrió paso en su boca y le mordió el labio inferior con suficiente fuerza para arrancárselo, cuando Castiel reaccionó y se apartó repelido, como un imán de la misma carga.

Y regresó al punto de inicio, con la espalda contra el espejo de pared y la respiración agitada, tratando de doblegar su cuerpo humano y de comprender lo acababa de suceder. Mientras ella le miraba sonriendo como la serpiente del árbol del conocimiento del bien y el mal después de lograr que Adán mordiera la fruta prohibida, refocilándose en su caída ante los ojos de Dios, en su expulsión del Jardín del Edén. En su pecado.

— Vaya, y yo que creía que los ángeles erais asexuados —dijo la serpiente con su sonrisa ladina.

Al oír su voz Castiel sintió pánico, como Adán al descubrir que estaba desnudo. Sintió vergüenza ante su debilidad, arrepentimiento por su desliz.

"_Confiteor Deo omnipotenti et vobis, fratres, quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo, opere et omissione."_

Alargó el brazo hacia ella y quiso castigarla, caer sobre sus hombros con la justa ira de Dios, reparar su error.

"_Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa."_

Pero ni siquiera pudo sostenerle la mirada porque aún sentía la presión de sus labios ardientes sobre su boca, su gusto picante y prohibido en la lengua.

"_Ideo precor beatam Mariam semper Virginem, omnes Angelos et Sanctos, et vos, fratres…"_

No era capaz de concentrar la voluntad suficiente para acabar con ella. Y todo a su alrededor se volvía opresivo y hostil, la voz del diablo les susurraba al oído que había pecado mientras tentáculos invisibles le apresaban y amenazaban con llevárselo al averno.

"…_orare pro me ad Dominum Deum nostrum. __Amen."_

No pudiéndolo soportar más, Castielo huyó. Porque con ese beso las tornas cambiaron.

Porque ahora era el ángel el que temía al demonio.

"_Perdóname Padre porque he pecado"._

_

* * *

_

Este fic ya tiene cosa de una semana, pero me había dado pereza subirlo a ff(.)net dado lo muerto que está el fandom de SPN. (Está publicado en mi comunidad de fics de LJ: /ninfadelbosque ) Pero bueno, esta es mi pequeña contribución a la causa y a este pairing loco que se me ocurrió desde el 4x02 xD Las frases en latín son del Confiteor, una oración de la liturgia católica en latín que en español vendría a ser el "Yo confieso". Si alguien lo lee, la agradecería mucho los reviews_ :) _(y Castiel también...).

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
